In Times Of Need
by MissLovelyPrincess
Summary: Getting sick? Nothing could be worse. Getting sick and having Ichigo take care of him? Kashino would do it everyday! Please R&R :D


**A/N: I know, I KNOW, my author's notes are BORING. But PLEASE READ THIS!**

**So, I... um... sort of got stuck on chapter 2 for "There When She Needed Him Most..."**

**...And I sort of deleted the whole story and retyped it. This one is pretty much the opposite.**

**Poor Kashino. Poor Ichigo. This is a very evil story. I kind of ran out of ideas. *Sweatdrop* Well, hope you like it anyways~!**

* * *

The sky was darkened with storm clouds, rain pattering down like a million heartbeats. Kashino was just about to pour the chocolate he was melting into a shining silver bowl when something caught his eye.

Someone was standing out in the rain. He looked closer. That someone had chocolate brown hair and was wearing a short pink dress. Kashino's eyes widened. "Amano!"

Kashino flung open his umbrella and hurried outside. There she was, standing in the midst of the rain without an umbrella.

"Baka! What are you doing in the rain without an umbrella?"

"I was going to the cooking room to practice, and… A-Achoo!" Ichigo was cut off with a sneeze.

Kashino's voice softened. "Here, take this." He said quietly, handing her his umbrella. "I don't want you getting sick."

Ichigo stopped in her tracks. Was Kashino... actually worrying about her? "B-But… you need it too…"

Kashino shook his head. "You need it more than I do. You should go to bed now, it's getting late."

"But how about you?"

Kashino put a finger to the frantic brunette's lips. "I'm used to staying up late, I can handle it." And with that, he left, leaving her clutching his umbrella.

"Thank you, Kashino..."

But he was already gone. The umbrella in her hand, Ichigo made her way back to her room, smiling all the way.

* * *

"Achoo!" Kashino sneezed for the thousandth time that morning.

He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten this sick. But one thing was for sure, it certainly wasn't much fun...

Kashino placed a hand on his forehead and winced. "This is not good..."

Hanabusa stopped in the middle of arranging roses and cast a worried look at the chocolatier. "Kashino? Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes." He sneezed again. "Just have a cold, tell Andou-kun *cough* why I won't in class today."

Hanabusa frowned. Usually, Kashino wouldn't skip class. Not if the sky fell down. _He must be really sick,_the sweets prince thought to himself. "Ok…"

* * *

"Where's Kashino?" Ichigo blinked. "I haven't seen him at all today..."

"You don't know?"

"W-What? What happened to him?"

The black haired sweets prince sighed. "He caught the flu."

"T-The flu?" Ichigo's voice quivered slightly. _This is all my fault... I never should have taken his umbrella..._

"Hanabusa told me he's really sick. He usually will go to class through a cold, but now… " Andou shook his head.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "I'm going to see him."

"Wait, Amano-san..." But she was already gone.

Ichigo flung open the door to Kashino's room. Hanabusa looked up. "Ichigo... you came..." The usually calm, flirty look on his face was gone.

"Where's Kashino? Is he ok?" Ichigo asked frantically.

Hanabusa nodded. "He's in bed." Hanabusa stood up and walked outside, closing the door softly behind him. He knew better than to stay there with them.

Ichigo hurriedly knelt down next to Kashino's bed. There was a lump covered up by the blanket. "Kashino..."

Kashino uncovered his eyes just enough to see her. "Amano, you shouldn't have come." A few muffled coughs escaped from the blonde.

Ichigo's heart ached at the sound of them. "W-Why?"

"I don't want you to catch this." Kashino covered his head with the blanket and let out a sneeze.

Ichigo put a finger to his lips. "Shh. Don't worry about me."

"Amano..."

Ichigo smiled. "I'm here."

Kashino couldn't help but smile. Maybe he had the flu. But Ichigo was here with him.

And to the feverish blonde, that was enough.

* * *

_Kashino still has a fever..._ Ichigo's eyes pooled up with tears. She flipped over the ice pack on his head. "Kashino..." She whimpered.

The blonde's eyes flickered open. "Amano?"

"You're awake." She said softly. "I was so worried about you..."

"H-How long have I been asleep?" Kashino asked, frantic.

"Oh, that? Two days."

"W-WHAT?" Kashino shot up in bed. "I've been asleep for that long?"

"Lay down, I don't need you getting worse than you are now."

Kashino wanted to prove her wrong. But nothing sounded better than going to sleep…

Kashino sighed and lay down on his bed.

He glanced up at the clock. Kashino's eyes widened as the numbers came into focus. "It's already NINE? Amano, you're supposed to be in class by now!"

"I skipped it," Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

"You WHAT?" Kashino's eyes were wide. "But w-why? You shouldn't have..."

Ichigo put a finger to his lips. "Don't strain your voice." She placed a cool hand on his forehead. "Besides, how could I leave you here when you needed me?"

"I don't need you," Kashino mumbled. "I'm perfectly fine by myself."

Ichigo smiled evilly. "Fine, then." She stood up to leave when Kashino took hold of her arm.

"Wait..." He coughed. "Don't go, I... I guess that's not true..."

"And?"

"I really _do_ need you…"

"_And_?"

"Fine! I'm sorry! Happy?"

To his surprise, Ichigo nodded. "Happy."

She reached over and took a bottle off the nightstand. Kashino's eyes widened. "Don't tell me that's _medicine_…"

Smiling, Ichigo twisted open the cap and poured the liquid onto a spoon. "Open your mouth."

"But I hate medicine! It's so bitter." Kashino complained.

"Come on, open your mouth."

"I told you, I don't need... need... Achoo!" Kashino was cut off by a sneeze. "I'm perfectly fine," He muttered.

Ichigo placed a hand on his forehead. "No, you're not."

"It's just the flu!"

"_Just _the flu?"

"Mou, I never liked the taste of medicine."

"Come on, Kashino. It's not _that_ bad, is it?"

"Yes! It's disgusting!" Kashino's voice was equally as bitter as the flu medicine.

Ichigo sighed. She held the spoonful of medicine next to his mouth. "Please, Kashino? For me?"

Kashino sighed. There was no other way. "You know, I can take medicine by myself." He muttered, but opened his mouth anyway. He was too tired to care anymore.

Ichigo picked up the cup of lemon tea she had made and moved it next to his mouth. "Drink."

"But I'm not thirsty."

"…"

Kashino opened his mouth in defeat.

When the cup was empty, Ichigo smiled in satisfaction. "Now you can sleep."

Kashino shivered under the blankets and sniffed again. "But I'm so cold..."

The brunette sighed. She had no choice. Ichigo slipped into the blanket with him and he stopped shivering. "It's your fault if I get sick," She muttered.

Kashino was positive his flushed cheeks weren't just because of the flu…

He made himself comfortable and moved closer to Ichigo. The brunette blushed. "Um… Kashino? What are you doing?"

The chocolatier didn't answer. Instead, he rested his warm forehead on her cheek.

Ichigo's cheeks were turning redder by the second. She moved her cheek away, only to have Kashino pull her closer.

"Stay like this until I fall asleep," The blonde murmured in reply.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. Half of her wanted to scream, but the other wanted to stay like this forever...

"Fine," She finally managed to stutter. "I'm definitely going to get sick after this…"

"Easy. Then I'll take care of you."

And even Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The brunette thought Kashino had fallen asleep when he whispered, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing her first name.

"I-I love you..."

The brunette was speechless. _He must be very sick,_ she thought to himself. But nonetheless, Ichigo replied, "I love you too." She kissed him gently on the cheek.

Kashino smiled. And as he fell asleep in her arms, he felt as if his fevered heart just might burst.

* * *

**A/N: That was... THE MOST HORRIBLE THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! Sorry, it was really rushed... TT_TT**

**Yes, Ichigo got sick after that. And Kashino took care of her. XD**

**I might write another chapter if I have absolutely NO ideas. But probably not.**

**Please review! I don't mind if you say you hated it, because I'm sure I hated it MUCH MORE than you did. Thanks for reading my very, very boring writing ^_^**


End file.
